


Whisper to a Scream

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Series: Triskelion [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Morrell is Awesome, Recreational Drug Use, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, twin feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic, Monsters, showing the boys starting their road to recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper to a Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a follow-up to Monsters. When I did Monsters, I only realized after I posted it that the level of angst and darkness in it would prevent me from doing any smut for at least one or two more one-shots in this little universe. At the same time, it gave me an opportunity to try and work on something totally un-smut for once, which I'll admit, I can get a little side-tracked on. After all, I am a guy and my mind will eventually drift back to sex.
> 
> So this is set immediately after Monsters with Aiden looking for Ethan and then us getting to see Morrell some more and how their lives are outside the pack. I've been wanting to use Morrell in this universe since the first fic, but I haven't found a way to include her until now. I love Bianca Lawson. I loved her in Buffy. I loved her in The Vampire Diaries. And I love her in Teen Wolf. I hope they continue to use more of her. 
> 
> Another thing I'm doing in this chapter of this universe is trying to set up the twins to be more... "involved" with each other. It's a slow process but it'll have a big reward, trust me.

"He probably just needs to blow off some steam." Aiden tried to placate Danny (and the rest of the pack he could hear in the background.) He adjusted the cellphone in his grip and finally slid his long leg off of his bike so that he was standing beside it instead of straddling it. After Ethan's shocking revelations, the beta had taken off, it had taken Aiden a few minutes to gather his wits and give pursuit of his twin. He had stopped around half an hour into his search when he felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket, pulling over to answer the concerned call from their boyfriend. "We've never really opened up about what happened with out first pack, even to each other. He might be in shock or something."

" _So you didn't know_...?" Danny's question trailed off over the phone line.

"What he did with some of our old pack?" Aiden supplied. "No. I'm almost sure that he didn't even do what he said. He was probably just going for shock value." In the background he heard someone snort. Probably Jackson.

" _That's a pretty big thing to smudge the truth about_." Danny commented.

"Oh, I'm sure he killed some with his teeth, but I don't think he did a full Hannibal on them." Aiden said back. "Ethan has a temper just as much as I do, it just takes him longer to get revved up about stuff."

" _What set him off_?"

"Honestly?" Aiden asked as he walked down the carefully laid out paths before him. "Isaac." He heard the outrage in the background, which Aiden quickly tried to defuse. "It's usually me that rises to what Isaac says, but even Ethan can only take so much."

" _So, you're saying this is my fault_." The aforementioned beta's voice came over the line, clearer than it had been in the background, which meant he was standing way to close to Aiden's boyfriend. Suppressing the growl that threatened to bubble up from his throat, Aiden instead took a deep, calming breath before replying.

"No, I'm saying lay off." Aiden fired back, continuing quickly before he could be interrupted again. "Yes, I know that we had a big part to play with Boyd's death, and I _am_ incredibly sorry about that, but believe it or not, we liked him and Erica when we had them at the bank. Yes, we were on the side of the bad guys at the time, but we chose to abandon ship before Deucalion threw us overboard."

" _What the hell does that have to do with anything_?" Isaac's voice growled.

"Just tone it back." Aiden responded in a calmer voice as he turned down one of the small side aisles. "I understand that you're all upset about the part we played, but we didn't want to."

" _Is that supposed to make_ -"

"Tell Scott to give you an order in his Alpha voice and see if you can resist it." Aiden snapped back, interrupting the redwood-sized beta werewolf. "Look, I gotta go, I found Ethan." The clouds overhead rumbled with the threat of an oncoming storm.

" _Be careful_." Danny's concerned voice came back over the phone. " _I know he's your brother and all, Aiden, but I've never seen him like that._ "

"I will, don't worry." Aiden could help the the affection seeping into his voice.

" _I love you_."

"Love you, too." Aiden replied before pulling the phone away from his ear and ending the call. The phone slid smoothly into the pocket of his leather jacket as he walked the last few feet, gazing down at his brother where he sat in the grass, facing the grave of Vernon Boyd. Hands in his pockets, Aiden stopped walking and stood off to the side, gazing at his twin, who didn't even acknowledge that he was there. "Thought I might find you here."

"Twin telepathy." Ethan supplied, not even looking in Aiden's direction as he brought what looked suspiciously like a spliff to his lips and took a drag. After a moment or two he exhaled a cloud of smoke and vapors, which smell like a mixture of cannabis and... was that wolfsbane?

"Is that a joint?" Aiden asked, despite the obviousness of the scene before him. Instead of gracing him with a verbal response, Ethan finally deemed to look at him, with the " _Are You Serious_?" face that Aiden had received several times in their childhood. The younger twin pulled his hands from his jacket pockets and raised them in surrender, fighting back a small smile as he stepped closer. "So, we're into recreational drug use now?"

"Don't sound so judgey." Ethan fired back, though his response lacking any real heat. "I found it in your jacket." Ethan rolled his eyes up to look at his brother, pointedly bringing the spliff to his lips again and taking another drag and exhaling in an exaggerated manner. Snorting a laugh, Aiden lowered himself to sit alongside his brother, gazing upon the paltry handful of words that didn't even begin to sum up the life of the boy they'd helped kill. Despite what he had said to Isaac and the others, both twins weren't totally heartless and they both felt bad about what had happened. Hell, those first few days afterward Ethan had woken up in the middle of the night choking on apologies and regret.

Both twins just sat in silence, staring at the grave of the life they took as the breeze picked up, the clouds rumbling overhead as the storm prepared to unleash its deluge. Sitting before the tombstone was a small bouquet of white flowers, the scent on them unfamiliar. Nudging his brother's shoulder with his own, Aiden nodded toward the flowers.

"His mother was here just before me." Ethan supplied. "Left some for his sister, too." He nodded toward the grave next to Boyd's, where an identical bouquet of flowers sat at the base of the tombstone. Ethan took another toke from the joint before passing it unasked to his brother. Aiden took it without comment and took his own long drag, holding in the wolfsbane-infused smoke and letting it saturate his being before slowly exhaling. Apparently Ethan had been at this for a while because the joint was almost down to the roach, only allowing Aiden a few drags before it eventually sputtered out. Once it was out, Aiden reached over and placed the burned out end in the inside pocket of the his jacket, the one Ethan was still wearing. Ethan looked over at his brother while this happened, their faces mere inches apart When Aiden looked up and saw the tears hiding behind his brother's gaze, he leaned in and let his forehead rest against Ethan's, letting them both breathe in the same air.

"It's okay, Ethan." Aiden whispered, his words breaching the space between their lips. "It's okay." Apparently, that was all Ethan needed to hear because in the next instant the tears burst forth, sliding down his cheeks. Ethan broke the connection they had to let his head fall onto his brother's shoulder, his face now resting in the crook of Aiden's neck. The sobs racked his body and the tears continued to flow, drawing forth tears from Aiden as well. The twins sat before the grave of one of their victims, crying for Boyd and all the other people they'd ever hurt. And they cried for each other. For all the horrible things that had happened to the pair of them that they other couldn't do anything to prevent. As they cried, the heavens cried with them, finally letting forth the deluge it had been holding back for the last few hours. Pretty soon their tears were indistinguishable from the rain.

Within a few moments, the twins were soaked through to the bone. They weren't, however, in any way uncomfortable or cold. Their werewolf biology came with a heightened body temperature. In fact, they were so hot in terms of body temperature that where the rain hit their bare skin, it started to steam. A few moments more and Ethan pulled back, wiping uselessly at his eyes.

"We should probably get going." Ethan supplied.

"Probably." Aiden returned, getting to his feet despite the heavy downpour. "We don't want to get caught in the storm." Ethan coughed out a tearful laugh, accepting the hand his brother offered him. Aiden pulled his twin to his feet and the two turned and began to make their way back through the graves to the motorcycles. As they entered the large, central aisle, they looked up to where their motorcycles were parked and saw a large, four-door pick-up truck sitting there as well. Standing beside that truck, waiting for them beneath a large, black umbrella stood Morrell with a patient expression.

"How'd you know we were here?" Aiden asked. No response. At least, not with words. All Morrell did was arch one of those perfect eyebrows. In return, the twins nodded. "Sorry, dumb question."

"Get your bikes in the back and I'll give you two a lift home." she answered before opening the driver's side door and sliding behind the wheel, the umbrella closed and placed on the floor in the back seat.

"That's a pretty big truck, for such a small lady." Aiden commented to his brother as they moved to get their bikes.

"Dude, she can still probably hear us." Ethan whispered back out of the corner of his mouth. Aiden laughed at his brother before quieting himself, remembering who their emissary was and together the twins hoisted their motorcycles into the bed of the truck, closing the tailgate before moving around to climb into the passenger side seating. Ethan slid into the back seat while Aiden took shotgun, reaching back to place a comforting hand on his brother's knee, letting him know wordlessly that he was still there. That he would always be there.

The drive home was mostly silent, only punctuated when Aiden reached over to turn on the radio. Eventually they pulled into Morrell's house, where the twins were staying, and climbed out of the truck, leaving the bikes in the back before heading into the house.

"I'm gonna go take a shower then crawl into bed." Ethan informed his brother and his guardian, kicking off his sopping shoes and hanging his dripping jacket on the coatrack before heading up the stairs toward the bathroom connected to his and Aiden's room. Aiden also kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, but instead of following Ethan, he simply watched his brother walk up the stairs.

"You should go change clothes." Aiden looked over and into the kitchen, where Morrell had moved to the coffee maker to get it percolating. "And throw your wet things in the wash." Aiden nodded in response and climbed the stairs, turning into his and Ethans' room, stripping off his soaked shirt while he did so. A few minutes later he was dressed in a warm and comfortable pair of sweatpants and a faded t-shirt. Hearing the shower running, Aiden decided to not bother his brother and simply gathered both of their piles of wet clothes and head back downstairs, going to the back of the house where the washing machine was located. Throwing their wet stuff in, he added detergent and set the cycle before heading back out toward the main hall. Before he could climb the stairs again and retire to his bed after the long, exhausting day that he'd had, Morrell's voice stopped him.

"Come and sit." Morrell... well, suggested was the more than likely the correct word, but their was a quiet power to her voice that it felt like a command. Aiden padded barefoot across the kitchen tile and sat down at the small breakfast table, sitting in the empty chair across from Morrell, where she sat sipping her coffee. Sitting before him on the table was a cup of coffee, cream and sugar already added. Hesitantly, Aiden raised it to his lips and took a cautionary sip. Perfect amount of both cream and sugar added made it taste just the way he liked it. One of these days he wouldn't be surprised when she did something like that. For a few moments they sat in silence, drinking their coffee, listening to the washer run in the back of the house and the shower run upstairs. The entire time, Aiden did his best to not squirm in his seat as he was examined and x-rayed by Morrell's gaze.

"What happened today?" she asked, very calm and no pressure added, placing her coffee down before her. Aiden also put his coffee down, but didn't let go. Instead, he wrapped both hands around the warm ceramic, letting the warmth seep into his fingers while he huddled over the bitter liquid. After a moment of gathering his thoughts, he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Pack movie night." Aiden supplied. "Went pretty much like it usually does. Food and drinks. Squabbling over which movie to watch." He took a minute to take a breath and another sip of coffee before plowing on, keeping his voice low and soft so as to not alert Ethan upstairs. "There was a death in movie and Isaac started in with the brooding over his old pack mates..."

"As is his right." Morrell interrupted, his face still void of expression.

"Yeah, I know." Aiden responded, looking down into his cup so as not to meet her eyes. "And we usually let it go. We did do horrible stuff and we deserve the disdain, but this time Lahey just wouldn't let it go." He looked up and found her still staring at him, almost like she hadn't even blinked. When he met her eyes, she nodded as if to say 'Go on.' "He kept pushing and pushing and Ethan..." Aiden trailed up, unsure of how to proceed with what he was thinking. "I haven't seen Ethan that cold since we first joined Deucalion's pack." He again looked down as he tried to compose how he was going to say this. "He threw things out about how our first pack treated us, almost like he was beating them over the head with a club, but then he pulled out this... thing that I wasn't even aware of and used it like a dagger."

Aiden reached up and wiped his eyes free of the tears starting to congregate there before continuing. "How he phrased it might have been for shock value, but it was still something even I didn't know about."

"And that upsets you?" Marin asked. "That he kept such a vital piece of his life from you?"

"No." Aiden commented. "No, it's not that. We've never talked about what we did to our old pack. What hurt the most was that I didn't even know about the level of abuse he had been put through before Duke found us. I know the rest of the pack here think he's some kind of monster, but he saved me and Ethan from a very dark place and taught us how to protect ourselves. For that, I'm always going to be grateful." Aiden took another deep breath before downing the rest of his coffee and pushing the cup away. "What really gets to me was how he looked after he told us all this. Like... like he didn't even remember that this was what he did, you know?"

Morrell was silent for a moment, taking a sip of her coffee before answering Aiden.

"It's possible he didn't." she supplied. "After traumatic events in our lives, we can suppress them to the back of our minds. We remember that it was something dark, even if we don't remember the details of the trauma itself."

"So, why does he remember now?" Aiden asked.

"In my professional opinion, it's because he feels safe." the dark-skinned druid responded.

"How does that make any sense?" Aiden growled.

"The two of you have a stable life now, and a stable home, not to mention a pack that excepts you for the most part." Morrell pointed out. "And then there's Danny. You both seem to enjoy his company _very_ much." This statement was punctuated by an unblinking stare over the rim of her mug as she took another sip of coffee, causing Aiden to flush a deep red and sputter before looking at the table cloth before him. "It's psychological. Since Ethan feels in a safe place in his life right now, his subconscious feels comfortable with bringing up all the trauma in his life he never dealt with so that he can sort through it and move on with his life."

"So, I should expect this to keep on happening?" Aiden asked, concerned for his brother.

"Until he works through his bad memories, yes." Morrell responded, being direct on the matter. "Now that the memories are floating to the surface, I would expect nightmares and the occasional angry outburst. Both for him and you."

"Me?"

"You never worked through what the two of you went through, either." she pointed out. "But we'll worry about that later. Right now, I want you to got get some sleep." Morrell stood up and took both of their cups to the sink to rinse out. "I'll see what free time I have to help you two through it."

"You don't have to do that." Aiden started to protest, stopping when she turned her stern gaze back to him.

"I know that." she said. "But as your emissary, it would be neglectful of me to not help you through this if it's in my power to do so." She finished washing out the cups and placed them on the drying rack. "If the two of you feel more comfortable, I can talk to Alan about you two seeing him instead." She turned around and leaned against the counter to look at Aiden where he still sat at the small table.

"I'll talk to Ethan about it." Aiden said after a moment of silence.

"After you get a good night's sleep." Marin stated firmly, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, ma'am." Aiden said as he rose from the chair and made his way out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to his and Ethans' room. When he opened the door, he saw that their beds had been moved together at some point during his conversation with Morrell. Curled in the middle of the bed, covered in sheets and what looked suspiciously like Danny's lacrosse hoodie, was Ethan. Keeping the lights off, Aiden climbed into bed with his brother and pulled the sheets and comforter over both of them, letting Ethan roll over and curl into his younger brother. Suppressing a bitter smile about memories of their childhood days, Aiden also curled into his brother and lay his head next to Ethan's on the pillow.

"I forgot to call Danny." Ethan said suddenly, his eyes slowly opening to look at his twin.

"I sent him a text while you were in the shower." Aiden informed his brother.

"He doesn't hate me, does he?" Ethan asked, sounding like a five year old for a split second.

"I don't think Danny's physically capable of hating anyone." Aiden responded. "We'll go see Danny tomorrow. Right now, we just need some sleep."

"Night, little brother." Ethan said.

"By an hour." Aiden fired back, no real venom to his words, drawing forth a smile from his twin as he began to drift off. Smiling slightly himself, Aiden closed his eyes and snuggled into the covers, throwing his arm over Ethan's waste and letting himself drift off into the land of Hypnos.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I just want to add, my knowledge of psychology is practically non-existent. The stuff in here is mostly stuff I remember from high school and college, along with stuff from when I had to see a shrink in my "troubled youth."
> 
> And also... Hugs, not Drugs people.


End file.
